Sandy
Sandy is a Brawler with moderate health and damage output who can deal damage to multiple enemies at once with his piercing attack. His Super allows his allies and him to be invisible in the radius of a sandstorm that he summons. His Star Power, Rude Sands, allows his Super to do 200 damage per second to enemies that are in the sandstorm. Sandy's other Star Power, Healing Winds, allows any allies within the sandstorm to heal 300 health per second. Attack: Pebble Blast Sandy attacks by throwing sand at his enemies, dealing moderate damage. His attacks can pierce through enemies, allowing him to deal damage to multiple enemies. Super: Sandstorm Sandy throws a star-like ball and creates a sandstorm that makes his allies and him invisible for 12 seconds, similar to Leon's Smoke Bomb. It does not affect any Brawler holding the ball in Brawl Ball, the Siege bot, or Brawlers targeted by the IKE turret in Siege. Star Powers Rude Sands Sandy's Super now does 200 damage per second to enemies that enter it, for a total of 2400 damage over 12 seconds. The damage can stack with other sandstorms, doubling or even tripling the damage of Rude Sands. Healing Winds Instead of damage, the sandstorm now heals Sandy and his allies for 300 health per second, for a total of 3600 health over 12 seconds. The healing can stack with other sandstorms, doubling or even tripling the healing effect of Healing Winds. Tips * When using Sandy's super, you should try to place the sandstorm near the edges of bushes. This allows you and your teammates to use the sandstorm to go into bushes and access bigger areas while the opponent believes you are still in the sandstorm. * Because of Sandy's wave-like attack and piercing ability, he is very effective against grouped brawlers. * Use his sandstorm to hide low-health teammates or hide from enemies to flank them. * Sandy's super Sandstorm stacks like Bibi’s bubblegum super. Meaning you can have multiple Sandstorms at a time. * Sandy's Star Powers can be used on offense in Heist and Siege. You can either use Rude Sands to damage the Heist Safe/Siege IKE along with opponents trying to stop you from attacking, or you can use Healing Winds to heal your allies and possibly the Siege Bot while attacking (healing will be especially useful in Siege because the IKE turret will constantly be attacking your team). However, do be aware that the IKE bot can now see through invisibility. * In Brawl Ball, use Sandy's super to cover the ball's vicinities. Bait the ball and if an opponent tries to get it, a close range brawler could kill them. After they are dead, use the time to let a fast brawler such as Leon, Colt with Slick Boots and Crow to kick the ball to the goal. In addition, he has above average movement speed, and a super that recharges relatively fast (allowing you to Super Kick the ball more often), therefore making Sandy an ideal ball carrier. * Sandy’s Rude Sand can be used to control a huge area, while the damage per second isn’t that high, it’s huge radius and long duration can slowly drain the enemies’ HP if they pass through or force the, to stay away. If they pass through, you and your teammates can deal even more damage to the enemies, possibly defeating them. * Sandy’s other Star Power Healing Sands can be used on low health teammates so they get a speedy recovery and will cover a huge area if you stack. Voice Lines History *18/9/19: **Sandy was added to the game. *26/9/19: **The Sleepy Sandy skin was added. Skins ru:Сэнди